BLUE BLOOD
by supernaturalJustice bird
Summary: The summery is not that good still don't judge it without reading.if u r willing to read some reborn vampire story then u should check this story out.A tale of how a seventeen years old boy who finds out that he is not what he thought. He has many responsibility on his shoulder. Will he able to deal with it with the support of his friend zain n who!
1. Chapter 1

BLUE BLOOD

part 1

It was paining a lot as he was

stabbed in his heart by the red

hooded man with a silver

knife was covered with blue

had heard from people that

death was very painful he himself

had even experienced it almost once

upon a he can't

remember those days clearly but he

knew one thing about his experience

that death was the most worst kind

of now he can

hazily remember how it was hurting

him feeling his soul ripping apart

from his own part of his

body was going cold as he was

about to die that today it

was nothing like pain of

getting stabbed was there sometime

ago but now he was feeling so light

as if a huge burden left from his

can't see anything

he heard last was the

cruel laughter of the man n the voice

of his own Shouting for the last time

"I'll be back with more power with

full preparation to destroy you all

bloody creature.I'll be back wait for

me"...

The boy felt someone shaking

he got up sweating he saw it

was his little brother,Leo.

Leo asked what had happened as he

was sweating n murmuring in his

boy replied it was just a

bad dream n assured him(l)

there is nothing to worry

him water Leo went to

sleep he said to his

brother it was just a bad dream he

knew it was not just was

seeing this dream for a long

doesn't know who these two men

were in his can't see their

face but somehow they felt

knew they have some

connection with him but

can't identify

man who was getting killed

y his blood ed all

these he again slept.

His name is Allan.A 17 year old

college going along with his

brother n father n his step mom lived

together in Bandarban,Bangl

step mom is sweet to him

but he don't know y he feel that she

is being extra he maintain a

safe distance between

his father doesn't talk with him much

after his mother passed away for a

mysterious is not allowed

to go out alone,wearing black cloths

nor he is allowed to make friends

with anyone other than Zain Malik

who lived in their next house also

happened to be his classmate.

Whoever see Allan,compare him with

Greek God for his good

are crazy for him but no one ever

got the courage to ask him out

because of his aloof n mysterious

behaviour made one

feel that he is have

worst kind temper issue which only

zain can tolarate

To be continued

[sorry for the was my

first attempt to write a story in

English ]


	2. Chapter 2

BLUE BLOOD

Part 2

Allan got up at 4.00 am as usual

though it was getting

ready he went to their hall

Friday his father,Mr

Robert Gomej teach him some

fighting techniques one is

allowed to come there that time

except his father's loyal servant

n his father sometimes have

duet to test his(a) is

learning these techniques

the time of fighting he often find

himself lossing his His

father teach how to control his

Allan always think

about y his father doesn't give the

same training to his little bro asked

too,he never never saw his

father talking friendly with him

though he(a's F) was the best buddy

of the session was over

they went to dining

always wonder y there house is so

sun rays enter there house

came back from his

thought as he heard his step

mother,Erina Gomej asking him

sweetly If he want one more bread

although she knew he doesn't eat

more than 3 he

replied in negative n said that he

was done with his breakfast. His

father told sternly to go after

drinking his have to

drink a liquid thing every morning

since in father said

that it was for his calcium

Allen know it was clear

lie but he never question what it

drinking it he told his

father in a clipped voice that he want

to go to zain's house then for an

small father asked to take

Polo with nodded curtly n

went to his room for getting

took his bag n came

along with polo went to Zain's

the whole area there was

only Zain n his 's house

is almost like Allan's house dark as

if hiding some was

waiting for Allan to Lives

with his mother n father

was divorced n his twin sister

Jesmin lived with their 's

mother was not at without

wasting time zain,polo n Allan went

to lake at was also a good

looking man but unlike Allan he was

quite flirty n popular among people.

As they were walking towards the

lake Allan felt someone was

following turned behind but

saw there was no one. After walking

few steps he again felt time

also he tuned behind n he saw

nothing. He shurged away thinking it

was just his noticed

that Allan was looking behind time

to time,so he also looked behind n

saw some movement in the

mentally noted it to inform his

master about all reached the

lake it was beautiful n calm place

just like Allan few people

come here. They sat down on the

sometime Allan noticed a

beautiful teenage girl coming

towards always Allan had

no interest in girl came n

introduced herself as Naira who

lived nearby with her

jumped in the

chance n indroduced themselves.

But Naira had more interest in

was trying to interact with

him but Allan was answering her

questions in mono

was getting irritated by her n was not

getting any positive vibe from

was looking at the girl

keenly as he felt something is

invited themselves in

Naira's house to know her better

much to Allan's frustration. Allan

signaled zain to stop but za in didn't

paid any heed to

Polo too agreed to any

choice Allan also 's

house was beautiful duplex

has trees all around. They enters the

furniture of the house

was antique. Her Grandparents was

not at asked them to

seat in living brought

some Cold drinks n fresh

served them to zain n then

polo got a phone call n wasn't

getting any signal so he went

when she was going to serve

Allan,he denied. Somehow the cold

drink fell on quickly said

sorry n told him that she will show

him the washroom. But Allan said

that just to tell him the way he

himself will said first to go

straight than take the

nodded n started go away not

noticing someone smirking evilly.

To be continued..

22 June at 15:33


	3. Chapter 3

BLUE BLOOD

Part 3

As Allan went out,Naira excused

herself and went towards

sat alone in living

was walking towards

washroom though a

walls were made of glass clearly

giving the veiw of lake nearby. Allan

has come to this lake many times

but never saw this again

felt someone following he

turned behind he saw a strange

creature in red colour who has sharp

fangs n body size almost like a

was trying to bite Allan but

he just throw this thing away just

like shoving a flew to the wall

because of the effect of Allan's

throwing n this cused the wall break

n cutted the creature's hand

the sound of glass

breaking Polo n Zain both went

towards the corridor n saw Allan

standing there n the broken glass

wall,the creature had went away by

a seconds Naira too joined

checked Allan to be sure

enough that Allan is asked

what had described

everything. After listening Zain

patted his shoulder. Polo suddenly

noticed Naira's hand were

asking Naira replied that she got

hurt by a knife while working in

kitchen. Allan n polo wasn't

convinced yet but didn't said

anything. Zain was convinced n

asked her to apply

curtly Thanked for her

hospitality n said that they want to

go home ignoring Zain's pleading

eyes to stay there for a

said it was her pleasure after a bit

she added to serve them . Allan was

thinking that the creature felt like a

feather to him but y did it caused the

glass break if it was so was

quite went out of the

house n Allan said he wanted to go

home was still sulking

over the fact that Allan didn't let him

spend sometime more with

said "Stop sulking like a

baby".Zain said "Don't talk to me u

stupid.I can clearly understand u r

doubting her but I think she was a

gd girl!".Allan said raising his

eyebrow"Gd or beautiful u wanted to

say! N Zain my dear friend I think u

already know me enough to know

that my guess never turn

wrong".Zain said sheepishly "ya but

can't u be wrong this time".Allan

said sternly "zain".Zain raised his

hand as if walked

towards their home silently.

Somewhere in a dark place a girl is

slapped hard by a man,due to

darkness their face can't be

man said harshly"U stupid

girl couldn't u do this simple

thing."The girl said "My dear lord he

was very strong for me.I just

couldn't understood that a mere

human can have so much

power".Another man approached to

the first man n said "Eyon,i think the

date of birthday is nearing. As he is

going to be 18 soon so I guess his

power started to show up."Eyon

nodded and asked the girl to go n

said to the another man "I think u r

right,Thomas.N if u r right we have a

very less need to finish him

before he turn eighteen. That old hag

has done a very gd job hiding him

form us so long but not anymore.

They both let out a cruel laugh.

In the mean time Allan along with

polo n Zain reached their own home

was in his room

after went out to play n

his mother went to her friends

father had some guest

who had strong aura around them n

wearing black father took

them to his study which was at the

last corner of the

needed a book so he went towards

their personal library which was

nearby to his father's

passing it he heard something which

left him shell

immediately went away from there.

After coming to his room he took out

the mobile phone from his closet

which zain gave him once secretly.

He called za in and asked zain to

come in their secret hideout

sensed that it was

something serious so without

wasting time he went towards their

hideout. It was in the middle of both

of their place's speciality

is nobody actually notice it

has tress all around. N

both of them has a secret easy way

to go to that some minutes

they both were said "now

say what happened".Allan told him

what he heard n Zain was too

shocked to say anything hearing it.

To be continued...

(Sorry for the mistakes)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Flashback

Allan was passing by the

stopped when he heard his

sensed they were discussing about

he tried to listen their

conversation.

His father was saying "Allan will not

go anywhere.I want him to live a

normal life like normal human "

"U want or not doesn't is

not a mere is a blue

blood,our leader."said a cold voice

"No ur leader died a long

mother too wanted him to have a

normal he go back to that

place he will be killed again.I want

him to be safe" said his father.

"Mr Gomej I think u r forgetting Allan

is the reborn of our

himself wanted this as he wants

revenge from those who killed him

for doesn't belong among

human but among us,vampires.u

can't keep our lord here."said

another cold voice.

"If u urself don't tell him he will get

to know by will start

getting all his power back n his

craving for blood will a

glass of blood everynight will not

help him n those creatures also get

to know whatever he is even

attacked by them today but as the

one they sent to kill him was weak

for aattacking a blue blood n he is

turning 18 soon so he is getting his

previous power back due to this he

could make their plan fail.n the

fighting skills u taught him is not

enough to fight with the main

u have to tell him about his

existence really is if u want to save

him"said the previous voice

He heard his father saying

wasting time rushed

towards his room.

Flashback ends

Zain asked what he want to do

said he doesn't know what

to do exectly but he want to know

about those people r

vampire n he is their lord that means

he is also a want to

know what his power exectly

want to know which revenge they

were talking said that to

know all these u have to wait for

uncle to tell u said that he

was going to do that only and he

said all these to Zain as he was

feeling restless n leftout after

hearing this so he wanted to share

with someone who he can trust and

who can be better than his best

buddy.

Zain chuckled n Allan gave a smirk

at the last comment. Zain said that

he didn't understood one thing if

they were saying he(a) is their lord

but y didn't uncle said once that he

(A) is his son said that he

don't he was thinking

how can he be a vampire if his father

is a human.n they were saying that

he (l) is a blue blood but the color of

his blood is said to stop

thinking a lot n that these mystery

can be solved by uncle only.n asked

him when was his birthday as he

forgot n said that it

was in next month only.

A week passed joined dot

about his dream n that he was a

understood that the

man who was getting killed was

none other than the one week

he was attacked once again.n this

time creature was little powerful than

the previous one n he got a scratch

mark in his left than

these nothing happened. Allan n

Zain was waiting patiently for Allan's

father to tell wasn't as

broken as he should be knowing

what he knew about his existence

were false but surprisingly he

wasn't. He thought vampires to be

just a fictional charecter but when he

got to know he himself is a

vampire,he accepted it very normally

when he should be freaking out.

It was Monday when Allan's father

asked him to come in library n said

that they need to silently

followed his father as he know

maybe he will get all his answer

library was soundproof.

"Allan"his father started "whatever

I'm gonna say today may be seem to

be fake to u now but that's the

years ago I loved a girl

but it was one sided love.I was

tariner of day I got to

know that the girl I loved has been

turned into a vampire n she got

married to another one

year she came to my house with a

one month old baby boy in her

was wounded she told me

her husband has been

child was you."he stopped a little to

watch Allan's expression. Allan was

expressionless as usual which made

him continue his talk "A vampire

can't produce n u were looking like a

I asked her who was the

told me that u were a

miracle a reborn of their lord

lord was a blue

blood who was killed by black

bloods who were ruling before the

blue blood vampire were

blue bloods r the

lord of as the last blue

blood vampire before Alessandro

had die out of his own will without

creating a new blue blood,black

bloods got the position of a

killed Alessandro coz they

wanted their power back" he paused

a little.

"If the last blue blood vamp didn't

created any new blue blood before

dying then how did Alessandro was

created"Allan asked

"Blue blood vampire r legand of

can die if they want

after being 1 million year

blue blood r supposed to create or

rather tell his loyal friend how to

create a blue blood vampire. A blue

blood vampire,like by any other

vampire created by a vampire. A

dying human becomes a vampire by

getting a vampire bite n sucking

some blood of the same vampire.

But in blue there is another ritual too

which is unknown to anyone. In

Alessandro's case the ritual was

completed the

vampire who created Alessandro n

me only know this is that the

dying human must be bitten by a

pregnant Snail n the Snail must be

killed by the newborn

Snail's bite infect the newbron

vampire n due the effect it get blue

blood." Said Mr Gomej.

"Blue bloods r immortal but they can

be killed by black bloods on the

night when the sky has blood red

moon which happens once in 30

million year as that night blue

blood's become weak but still balck

bloods needed a special witch

whose twin is a blackblood vampire

n that witch's special spell make

blue blood more weak then her twin

black blood vampire can kill the blue

blood with silver knife covered with

a snail's if a blue blood

vampire is killed he/she took rebirth

in normal vampire couple n he/she

is like a normal human untill they

turn 18.N every blue blood vampire

had a loyal friend die if the blue

blood is killed n took rebirth

ur case it's Zain whose name was

Baldovino in u were born

every vampire knew u were

Alessandro only.n the black bloods

were after u n ur green

blood who is the protector of blue

blood tried to sheild u but they

couldn't save ur father n ur mother

came here to give ur responsibility

to me n asked me to go some far

was killed after two month

by a black had told me the

green n silver blood will come to

take u when the time

then I should train I came here

with u then got married so that no

one suspect anything but now those

black blood found u n the time of u

going to the place has also came

has come."he added

"That means they will take me

away"asked Allan

His father nodded positively

"When?" He asked.

"Tomorrow,so get ready n Zain will

go with mother who is also a

trainer like me would have told him

everything by now" his father said.

Allan got up to go but paused n

asked 'u said a normal vampire can't

produce but blue bloods?"

His father said "Blue blood r mostly

don't like opposite gender

companion so they stay unmarried

only.A blue blood mating with

someone is very r created

for saving mankind from bad

vampire n maintaining peace among

vampire n mankind n to rule

r forbidden for

opposite is only one

way they can have a

happened once but how that is

unknown to all"

Allan nooded n went to his

was waiting for tomorrow a new

was where to take

revenge.

To be continued...

[Sorry for the mistakes😃 😜 ?]


	5. Chapter 5

BLUE BLOOD

Part 5

It was night Allan packed his bag n

went to dining room for

dinner he drank the red liquid given

by his father or now he

thought it's only medicine but now

he knows that it's that he

n Leo went to their was

told that Allan is going for

n Leo had two separate bed in their

slept Allan was

awake he was thinking how his life

changed totally just in a he

felt as if this is the thing he was

waiting those who r behind

killing him r black blood

girl what was her name

umm Naira he thought. Was she a

black blood something

was telling him that she wasn't but

she was a negative persona

was she!Thinking all these

he slept.

It was just 7 am in the morning. Leo

had went to school bidding his bro

good bye by giving him(a) a

brotherly step mother knew

that he was the vampire lord though

she doesn't know the whole

knows that vampires

have telepathy tried it

today on Mrs he wasn't

eighteen yet he wasn't able to use

his power whatever he

learned after reading her mind was

that she want some position as

vampire lord's mother n was greedy

for power that's y she is extra

sweetg

to him thinking this will make Allan

favour came at 8. was

still sleepy as he had to wake up

early for the first time otherwise he

never get up before 7. had

forgotten to pack his bag yesterday

as " he was lost in the thoughts of

the huge truth of his life before a

week he thought it was only Allan

who's life has became a mess but

now his life is also the 's not

that he felt scared sad or angry

knowing he is a vampire but he was

feeling lost what was he supposed

to do next how many secrets are

there in his life."so his mother wake

him went to Allan's

was reading novel n he

was so normal as if nothing

this Zain felt

irritated n snatched the book from

Allan n said "u stupid so many

things r happenin still so

calm.I'm going mad with thoughts n

u r reading novel.I mean seriously."

Allan sighed n stood folded

his hands staring at nothing in

said to zain that he

knows he was supposed to lost in

thoughts or feel sad or angry or

afraid or any other emotion but

surprisingly he was feeling

calm n a strange thrill inside

because of his vampire

gene he is feeling the thrill as a part

of his mind always knew this n

about feeling calm,may be it's

because of his dre...

Before Allan finish Zain jumped in

saying "dream?!which dream!what

dream?omg u maybe see a girl ur

dream ur dream girl. she told

u to be ..."

Allan stared at him angrily n said

"shut reacting like a stupid

bimbo 's nothing like that idiot

stop using ur pea size brain without

listening to me fully"

Zain said "oops say"

Allan said "I always see a dream of a

guy getting killed by a red hooded

man by a silver knife covered with

blue blood n the man's blood colour

is also I'm not wrong it's my

past life's memory the man who was

getting killed was Alessandro.I

always were prepared to know my

connection with that guy of my

dream "

Zain asked y didn't he told him

about thus before

Allan said that he didn't found it

necessary.

Zain said that maybe he jokes a lot n

is immature but everything about

Allan is necessary to him n

requested him that to share

everything next timeh

Allan said that he didn't meant it that

didn't knew if those dream

meant anything that time so he

didn't want to make zain worry

Zain said "whatever but do tell me

everything from now on"

Allan said he would like to read A

new book now

Zain said confusingly " read then

who stopped u"

Allan said keeping his face straight"u

only said na to tell u everything"

Zain said "ya,so?"

Allan said "I just did that only"

Zain said nodding his head "Ooo."

Then he realized the matter n said "u

rascal.I didn't meant it."

He threw the novel at Allan which he

snatched from Allan before.

Allan caught it smirking n said

"thanks.I needed it" n winked at zain

playfully.

Zain tried to beat him in irritation n

Allan tried to defense himself giving

Zain a punch in time to

continued it for

heard a knock n stopped their

friendly fight.

Allan saw it was his father n Zain's

mother.

Z's mother said "Allan,Zain r u guys

have came"

Allan n Zain nodded n started to

stopped Seeing that others

stopped asked his father

what was the liquid thing he was

given every father

said it was a medicine to make his

blood colour red for a

nooded n started to go again but this

time Allan's father stopped him n

asked zain n his mother to go.

After they went Mr gomej said slowly

"They said if u don't want they won't

force u really want to go?"

Allan said " father y don't u tell me u

don't want me to go? Father y do u

want so? let me tell u because I'm

the last symbol of the one u once

loved.U never talked to me nicely as

u saw me as the reason of my

mother being killed.u told my people

that my mother wanted me to have a

normal life when my mother never

said anything like that.I'm sorry

father but I don't want to stay here.n

if u are thinking how do I know all

these then let me inform u that as

my birthday is nearing I'm getting

my power back n one of my power is

reading people's thought." While

saying all these Allan didn't shout a

said all these calmly.

Allan started to go but stopped as he

heard his father saying sorry

A's father "I'm sorry dear.I was very

shocked at Elisa's (A's real mom)

death n hearing reality from ur voice

only I've came out of that trauma.I'm

sorry"

Allan said that it was okay n anyone

in his(g) place would have done

that.n he really want to go as it was

his purpose of his wants

revenge he belongs inbetween

vampires only that's y he want

he(g) need not to apologize.

A's father went to the

living room where zain's mom,zain n

three people in black were

's step mom was also

's mom n Allan's father

introduced those three people to

zain n first one was Irin a

green blood vampire n the second

one was Rosario another green

blood n he will be the

last one was Jack a silver blood n

who will be Allan's companion

there,anyone who see him will notice

a pride look on his face.

After that they said Allan n zain to

take their bag n come 'll

be waiting.

Allan's step mom stopped n served

them blood(chicken's blood).they

said coldly that they do drink

animals blood but not any

's father glared at her

stupidity. Allan step mom

went n

zain went to take their bag from their

's mom hugged him n

bidded him goodbye hiding her

's father too hugged

hugged him step

mom said "Allan don't forget us

going u become the Lord

u will come to take us there with u

na!" A's father stopped her n bidded

Allan went away by a

black was driving it.

After they went away A's father

asked y she were doing

replied what she was doing. She was

just trying to make Allan give her a

heard that vampire

lord's favourite people have are

given great respect.a's father said

that she heard wrong n she just

know Allan is a vampire lord but the

whole thing is Allan is reborn of the

previous lord n his human life's

favourite sister was killed by his

enemy.n asked her if she also

wanted to be was afraid n

nodded in negative. A's father said

' part is completed in Allan's

today our life will not be the

part of his life" while saying all these

he had small tear in his

along with his wife went inside their

house.

Allan was sitting with zain at window

side n jack on the other side of

everyone likes to seat

beside window but Allan doesn't he

likes to seat in middle. He was

reading a story loves to

read book as he can earn knowledge

from was sitting

was sitting in front

with irin.

"Stop reading these stupid books

like human" jack started." behave

like a ho I forgot u used

to live with human so U'll behave

like that only don't worry I'll teach

u."he said with a pride.

Allan said nothing to him but

ordered irin to stop the car in a

authoritative stopped the

car n she n roserio was looking

scared.

Allan just said "Out".Irin said

"who,lord"

Allan said "Ask jack to go out" n

saying this he again concern create

on his book was

asked jack to go

arrogantly said "y will i go

out?I'm not going to obey a mere

is not full vampire yet.n u

r a green blood so I'll not obey ur

order also got it.I've more power

than him n u."

Allan just slapped n shoved him

lightly but as the effect Jack lips got

cut n his face was bruised n he

falled on the on was

surprised at it as jack was really

powerful n shoving him so easily

was surprising n he was supposed

to be healed in a minute but

surprisingly he wasn' stood up

looking surprised n said

"vampire or not doesn't matter I'm

still ur lord remember start

the car.'

Before irin can start the car jack said

"I'm sorry lord.I won't do this again."

Allan said that he doesn't in

who was silent till now asked Allan

to calm down n forgive as he(j)

understood his folly he can sense it.

Roserio said that Zain has special

power to sense what others are

feeling.

Allan nodded n said "alright. But

remember from now on ur this kind

of behavior won't be acceptable"

Jack sat beside him again n Allan

asked him to read the book for him

(a).Jack agreed as he(j) doesn't

wanted to be slapped by him(a)

wasn't healed said

that it would took more than ten

minutes to rest of journey

was peaceful with Allan n zain

sleeping.

After reaching there Allan n zain was

being showed their room by

took rest after getting

fresh.

In afternoon roserio asked both of

them to come in hall were

shocked to see a familiar person

there.

"So we met r u guys?"

Said the girl.

Zain n Allan was too shocked to

reply

To be continued...

[sorry for the mistakes ]


	6. Chapter 6

BLUE BLOOD

Part 6(last part)

Zain was making 'N..N" girl said laughingly to stop making that sound n she knows they r thinking her to be naira but she is 's twin n their friend in previous let's sit before said all these cheerfully.

After they all sat down Roserio left from their.A person's shadow is on the noticed it but stayed began to blabber how extided she was about meeting them again n how she is so listened to him with equal was as usual ignorant to all these.n asked her what kind of vampire she is as he wasn't able to sense it even in her sister said "oh dumb bro I'm not a vampire but a witch,a high witch n naira is also a witch,black witch"

Allan asked what r u doing here

Zain asked if black witch are the bad said that she was here to help them remembering their past n will train them how to fight.N ya zain Naira is a bad one n she is on their enemy's side.

Zain asked y u sister's r in different also seemed to curious about laughed n said that only she is on their side her both siblings are with the enemy's infact her own brother is their main enemy.n she is on her brother rival side as she knows that he is wrong."wait"Allan said 'what do u mean by ur brother being our main enemy?".Maria said that actually her brother,Eyon is the black vampire who killed Allan back then n even now they r trying to kill him which is y he made naira lure them in her(n) asked but doesn't it need a twin one of whom is a witch n another is black blood to kill replied in negative n said they heard it said that means our parents again replied in negative n said that to kill a blue blood they need triplets not twins n me,naira n eyon are ritual of killing the blue blood can be done by two siblings only n the elder of triplets can stop it which is me but unfortunately I never liked my power before u guys died so I never practiced spells back 's y I couldn't protect u guys now I've learned everything n I've power to stop frowned n aske witch but how her brother became a blood n who is the main leader of black said that black witchs r the creator of black bloods n her mom,a black witch made him a vampire when he was sixteen at the time of preiveous blue bloods birth n before they ask how she look sixteen still then the answer is we can control our aging.N the leaders of black bloods r Eyon n Thomas,his took over the pposition of lord after previous lord's death.

She started to say regretfully that the sins my siblings committed r unforgivable. They stared with the murder of Alessandro's sister Sandro as they wanted to make Alessandro weak by doing so coz he used to love his sis a lot,normally after becoming vampire blue bloods are supossed to forget their human life memory completely but in Alessandro's case he used to remember his sister n Naira heleped them finding out her as she wanted revenge from him for rejecting her which was very simple was her best friend n Alessandro was like her brother n Boldavino was her friend by killing all of them they(e,n)made her hate them(e,n).she had tears in her eyes while saying all these."u r clearly not at fault so don't cry" said wiped away her tears but she was still gloomy."did anyone said to u how much u talk?" said Zain thoughtfully." do u mean?" said said Maria."actually he meant to say how little u Za in?" Said Allan joining with Zain in teasing Maria."Idiots" maria cursed n beat them playfully but she was to serious mode Allan asked her how naira knew about Sandro n if vampires doesn't make sure their lords relatives be said that ya it's true actually it was her fault that naira knew as she was sandros best friend since she(s) was child,Alessandro knew her too n treated her same as sandro n naira knew her n Alesandro n their whereabouts so when Alessandro became the lord Eyon used naira's was back to her sad mood." 't u think the speech is too short." Said said "can u please elaborate it?".She stomps her foot as they laughed n went away but not before saying She will talk to roserio n will meet them tommorow.

The shadow moved away from there."was she saying about complaining to roserio about us?" Wondered dragged him to his(a) room as he heard from roserio that his room is the safest place here.a spell has put on in this room by Queen of witch so that no one can even step in lest he is bought by Allan himself n no one can even hear what is happening in this room."hey have u gone mad?y did u dragged me from there?" asked zain."Someone was eavesdropping on our conversions.I had wrote it to Maria in one chance."Allan said."who can it be?the black bloods?"wondered said that it was not possible as black bloods can't enter here n he thinks someone in between silver n green bloods were doing that behind our back." Allan we didn't tour this place yet let's start'zain said said "Zain what r we?two years old?we can do that latter" .Zain exclaimed "u r a spoil sport" saying this he dragged Allan out of his room n the two friend started to see the house,roserio also joined was a big house almost like A Royal doesn't have any source of palace was like it was hiding secrets in every part of it's house was filled with modern technology n furniture decorated was almost hundred rooms in this place n only ten of them are being said that this house is mostly used by lord n his army whenever there is a war n in between two week the armys will Rosario showed them a very big hall in underground n said that it is for lord to practice his fighting skills or taking lessons from his trainer who has to be a slayer n in Allan's case it will be turned n asked if Maria isn't a who was admiring various kind of weapons hanging on the walls, Also looked curious for the nodded n said Maria is a father was a slayer n her mother was a black she inherited both her father slayer n her mother witch she is a high witch as her Grandmother. N before u ask Naira or eyon r not hybrid Naira is just a witch n Eyon was slayer before he was tuned which is y he is n Zain nodded in acknowledge. The house was just beside a also saw their stored assured them these are of animals.

"Oh BTW which place we r now?" Asked Allen noticing they don't know their location.

, "There are different underground cities that make up a secret society called Aricson. The one we r in is called 's kind of secret human cannot come here until we let capital city is in France which is called as Arcinious A group of Earth Movers hollowed out the mountains thousands of years ago n ya This place isn't all flowers and sunshine Its.A. Jungle. It's kill or be killed there." Explained roserio.

"What do u mean by vampires?" asked zain

' are witches,werewolf, pixies,fairies, gini and other mythological of them r controlled by the lord n his lord is u for whom All the citizens has been waiting have been tortured by eyon n Thomas for many the council consists seven member presenting their own species. Maira represents Witch n Zain will represent Vampires.

Next day

Allan as usual woke up early n was still room was big than getting fresh Allan went to the scenery was very was a forest which was covered with trees,the rising sun can be seen behind the sun rays was creating mysterious appearance altogether. Allan sighed again n remembered the fountain he saw in bandarban when the sun was rising n how beautiful it remembered zain n leo's exited scream after reaching the closed his eyes for a moment then went was waiting for wished Allan a good morning to which Allan asked him to come to his(a) said thatMaria said him everything n he found out the culprit it is ... . Allan told him that he have a said the plan to exclaimed it was a brilliant idea though it's he bowed n took Allan's went to zain room n woke up pushed a sleepy zain in bathroom for getting zain came out Allan dragged him to his room n explained the showed him a thumbs up n met Maria in dining waiting for all ate the breakfast then they went to the hall in underground which on Allan order was sealed by Maria like his started with Allan telling about his powers which is like any other vampire,speed,mind reading,strong n his special powers are mind blocking, more stonger when needed, healing power, control of water, air n his speed is better than other additional power is of being able make himself invisible for few moment n being able to control time n teleprot from one to another .he can make time pass away fastly or slowly by using his time control towards Zain,she said that zain's power are also like other vampire n his special powers are great sixth sense,being able to make someone hyptonized,being able to transfer energy to Allan n blocking attacks from enemy n can emit powerful beams of energy from his eyes. Allan n Zain she made them sit in the ground n started chanting some spells in a language unknown to them " Dammi la porzione delle memorie a nome del mio porzione delle memorie del passato di tornare in vita".Suddenly the room got filled with white steam.A cup seemed to appear in her contains a orange colored liquid. she quitely ordered them to drink noticed her changed eye color which now looks Allan n then Zain drunk the liquid. It tasted like coconut n zain felt dizzy then closed their was still chanting spells."Portare indietro le memorie in cui la vita finisce n inizia n mostra come la vita era"

The memories of past started coming back one by one like a flash of heads started to ache with the rush of the something which seemed like ages everything came back to normal but as they opened their eyes their eyes got turned in blue n red fangs were there in the corner of thee felt very offered them the bloods she brought with both grabbed the bottles of blood n started drinking like they r hungry for watched all these calmly. after they finished it they wanted more but she didn't gave them instead chanted "Dare loro indietro il loro potere di controllo stessi. Dare al Signore di

immortali la sua sanità mentale n prendere lui come egli ha voluto come promesso".They came back to normal.

Maria asked them if they r ready for their main practice for asked her which language she was using."Italian" she replied. n added "I hope now u also know about Eton n Thomas's power level'.Allan n za in said yes n eyon's powers r that he have great strength of both slayers n vampire. He can make illusions n very cunning. His weakness is his eye if we hit there he will lose his power for a time being n then we will able to kill her n Thomas's power r speed as a fox n weakness is fire he can't stay in fire for long.

Maria nodded n said Allan to be ready for his battle lesson n told zain to went at the corner of the hallroom n as Allen get into position he attacked him in a blink Allan was alerted n dogged the punch n thew fire at teleported behind Allen using teleporting spells n grabbed his neck n twisted his hands pushing him down Allan recovered quickly n threw her off other grabbed her ankle causing her fall on her using magic scratched Allan n stood up n trapped him

making soil ur teleporting power she said." how?" allan asked."focus on ur mind n say where u want to go".she lesson kept going on for Allan till lunch n after that it it was zain's turn.

Two n half weeks passed 's 18th birthday was this time The armys along with the Army commander N Allan's cteator vulcan between these Maira befriended a royal bodygurd was prepared for battle but untill he is 18 he can't use his powers against his morning Alessandro's creator Vulcan came n explained all n Vulcan had a duet too to test Allan's skill n he was satisfied.

It was evening Allan went to forest nearby to had his royal guards with sat down on a mountain enjoying the view with his guards it started to became night He turned behind n saw all his guards dead other than Luna n he was surrounded by many red hooded persons."Tch sommes-nous?welcome back my lord(Tch ,are we?)[it's in french] a voice came from the was compained with a cruel laugh of other were Eyon n Thomas,he knew."so Allan or Alessandro how r u? U r not having that follower with u?what happened did he run away being scared of death?.by u know what I don't blame him as everyone loves their lives" Said Eyon."" "bien dont la réponse ne u veulent idiot que u r pose trop de question en permanence, mais u savoir ce que je ne suis pas que paresseux je répondront à ce qui fut d'abord ya comment je suis bien, mais après avoir tué je serai plus fine n mon ami est à la maison qu'il ne savait pas que u r un lâche d'attaquer un lone guy avec cent.n y va-t-il même peur d'un weakbone comme u""(well which answer do u want idiot as u r asking too many question continuously but u know what I'm not that lazy I'll answer what was first ya how I'm.I am fine but after killing I'll be more fine n my friend is at home as he didn't knew tha coward to attack a lone guy with hundred.n y will he even scared of a weakbone like u")Allan answered coolly. Eyon clenched his fist."hey little punk shut up" said Thomas."oh I see the side dumbo is here too" said was trying to focus on his for something but he didn't let them notice."Too bad" said Thomas angrily as he lunged towards Allan wearing his silver glove instantly his hands went to my neck scorching it. Allan could smell his(a) flesh burning he (a) quickly stabbed the stake into his knee which he was hiding causing him to yell in pain. His guards surrounded Allan n attacked him. One against ten, that's when Zain came there behind him. "I've got your back. Maira u tackle naira" said 's when Allan noticed naira doing some magic n he understood immediately that she was making him lost was been tackled by vulcan for now but he can't cover this fir long so Allan have to do something gurds were fighting with Allan's focussed hard for a moment all seems blury Then everything become sound of the bell of clock reminded everyone that it's 12 am n Allan has became 18 laughed n Eyon snoted. "Now what u r going to do nilon!" ."how can it happen?" Roared eyon."powers nilon I've powers to control time." Said with that zain and him tackled their way through the guards blood spilling in every direction. Luckily enough They only managed to get superficial wounds that healed within seconds."we can handle these weaklings just kill eyon n Thomas" yelled Zain at Allan as he ripped of the head of a vampire blood flowed out like a river.

On the other hand the witch sisters were place seemed colourful as every stroke of their magic was different in said "little sister. There is still back to ur sense" naira said 'shut up u nonsense betrayer. Don't u have any shame u r fighting with ur sister."."I'm on the right side so y I'll have shame." Said Naira teleported both of them to somewhere else.

There were only two vampires left in front of Allan as he(a) started shooting created a storm n zain made a shield so that no thunder can threw a fire ball towards eyon n watched as eyon fell on the grabbed a wooden sword n seeded towards grabbed another wooden sword and launched in front of cut his arm, while he jammed it into his shoulder, Allan didn't give him the pleasure of hearing him scream in pain. Allan wanted to plunge that sword into his heart just like he had done to him(a) he deserved to pay."We need to get Thomas n Eyon alone" zain said to Allan telepathically. Allan nodded n teleportated them to the other side of the forest.

They noticed the witch sister there soon as Eyon saw Maira he roared "u can u do this to ur siblings. Anyway no problem I'll kill u too." " u can't little brother" Maria said n chanted a spell " Come dico l' n lanciare questo maschio causando la sua caduta."

As a effect of the spell Eyon flew n fell on the ground this Naira got angry n chanted a spell 'Haute ou -les cette fille twist n créer la glace couteau jeter au son de n un poing"

As a result many ice knife directed towards Maira as she was throwed but she was quick n chanted "Magic magic faire la fin d'Ennemi - leur ce qu'ils m'ont donné avec intérê un couteau en argent sur sa poitrine"

It made the ice knife pause n it went back to naira becoming double all of these pricked Naira along with a silver knife in her let out a scream as she fell down taking her last was fighting with Allan again n Thomas was being tackled by zain n roserio n Vulcan who was teleported with Eyon saw Naira falling down,he screamed n ran towards her in his super realizing that naira is dead He shot everyone a crazy look.

.Suddenly they saw they were in a beautiful place with no one around Only zain n Allan can see each a minutes Thousands of Eyon appeared in front of knew it was a illusion created by Eyon. Zain shielded Allan n used lezar power and real Eyon's eye hurt like hell as all vampires are sensitive towards light n eye is eyon's weakness. it weaked him n All the illusion disappeared n seeing Eyon like this Allan went towards him to stake him with magic silver kinfe given by tried to stop him but the others stopped him by droved the knife in Eyon's heart let out a painful scream and then turned into got angry n launched towards moved in time n threw fire balls at the magic of maira he spreaded the fire all .Za in shielded Allan from the thunder strokes throwed by used air to make Thomas float n threw him in sighed in relief as they heard Thomas death storm stopped n the guards of Eyon n Thomas sun rise can be can say the it's the morning after longtime darkness.

After Three months

Allan n zain was coming outside of the council meeting room situated in the capital of immortals, reporters surrounded them asking many questions how the meeting end n when zain was going to marry maira bla bla.

Fortunately maira came to their rescue n took them they were inside their said that the reporter in the red dress was glared at said " what?I just said that she was cute even Allan thinks 't it?"." When did I said so?' Said Allan."grr y are u always so uninterested about girls" asked zain."because I'm forbidden to any other gender" said Allan seriously n closed his eyes.

In the same time in a dark forest some girls are backside can be seen them answered to question of her friend that she love forbidden things as they attract her n there is a saying forbidden fruits tastes sweet.

Is this just a coincidence or is it hinting of the fate of I don't know that as my story ends here.I'll try to know if only u if u give me a review I'll tell u the rest of the then goodbye

{Spells are in Italian}

[ sorry for the mistales]


End file.
